


没事请不要把pp一个人放在家

by shitaozibushitaozi



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitaozibushitaozi/pseuds/shitaozibushitaozi
Summary: 放置梗和强制高潮，我冲了
Kudos: 7





	没事请不要把pp一个人放在家

（2）一些放置Peter Parker的前戏  
Tony今天的穿着是黑色的西装，西服的下摆镶着一层金线，暗红色的领带，很显然在家愉快的挑选了一翻

“Tony”，pepper又抱着一堆材料走进来：“这些文件我可没有权限批准”

“不”Tony抬手摩挲着自己下巴的胡茬轻轻的笑道，“因为我今天有不得不早回去的理由”

Peter的双眼被一条色情意味很强的红色眼罩蒙着，视觉被剥夺带来的其他器官的绝佳体验

撑腿器红色的长杆卡在腿弯下，纤细的脚腕被锁在长杆的两端，这显然使得Peter两腿被迫大开，下体的风光一览无余，娇软的后穴里不断流着透明的液体顺着臀的弧度缓缓滑到床上，而床上那块地方已经被浸润的湿透了，不知道这样汁水横流的状态持续了多久，Peter要被这长时间燃烧的欲望摧毁了，头脑一片混沌，两手被绑在一起锁在床头，颤巍巍挺立的分身被四个跳蛋紧紧裹住，这无疑带给了Peter莫大的刺激，他浑身颤抖，嘴里无意识的呢喃着什么

“呜....啊唔...呃......”

但是柱体的顶端却被残忍的绑住不允许射出。

渴望，后穴在空虚的叫嚣，混沌，被束缚的欲望在身体里横冲四撞，逐渐累加，快感沿着脊椎爬上脑袋，又像烟花一样绽开，眼泪沿着眼罩的缝隙打湿了脸颊，嘴唇里却塞着一个口伽把脱口而出的欲望变成一阵断断续续从鼻腔发出的呻吟

恍惚间Peter想起今早出门前的Tony，年长的人显然不怀好意的把他揽在怀里，灼热的气息喷在Peter敏感的耳旁，“hey，kid，今天是不得不被庆祝的情人节”说着又忍不住在Peter的脸颊上落下一个细细的亲吻

Peter就像是被什么蛊惑了一样，竟然答应了Tony下贱的要求

Peter羞涩万分的打开自己的大腿，任由Tony带着薄茧的手指伸进去扣挖，冰凉的液体激的Peter收缩了一后穴，含着Tony的手指发出“咕叽”的水声，Peter腾的一下脸红，Tony眼眸微微暗下去，视线黏在Peter粉嫩的后穴上，那里一张一合的吞吐着一层不知道是淫水还是药物，随着Tony手指的深入翻搅“咕叽咕叽”的水声越大，Peter轻轻扭一下细腰，胸膛微微挺起细不可闻的呻吟一声，又立马意识到什么红着耳朵咬住自己的嘴唇。

Peter没想到自己会被摆出这么淫乱的姿势，双腿大张，后穴被自己的恋人一览无余，Tony站在床边打量了一下自己的艺术品，看着Peter后穴越涌越多的液体Tony的喉结忍不住滚动了一下

“alright，下一步”Tony笑着看了看Peter可怜兮兮立在腿间的分身“我想我们不能厚此薄彼”  
说着从抽屉里拿出四个跳蛋分别固定在Peter的两个睾丸旁边和贴紧铃口的柱体旁边

“呃......Tony，不...嗯...”Peter似乎是意识到了什么，轻轻的颤抖了一下，巨大的羞耻心使得他用力夹紧腿部

但这是无用的，他就像是个精美的礼物一样被漂亮的丝带绑紧固定在礼物盒上，Tony挑了挑眉毛，随手打开开关

"呜....呃...啊啊——“Peter突然弹起来，像是引颈的天鹅一样脖子高高扬起，胸膛快速的起伏，脸上泛起一阵一阵的红晕，浑身颤抖，Peter知道那是什么要来临的标志，在他刚刚产生这个念头的那一秒，Peter的大脑闪过一到白光，白浊的液体射到了自己的下巴上

Tony明明此刻已经硬到发疼，但他还是装模作样的苦恼的说“青少年还是保留一点体力比较好”顺手从床头拿起一个蓝色的领带绑住Peter的欲望

“呃.....嗯、啊呜.....不...啊”Peter做着无谓的挣扎，Tony轻轻的抚摸了着Peter雪白的臀部“就像你知道的，我得去办公了”说完还不忘蒙住Peter的眼睛，和堵住他的嘴巴。

Peter知道Tony现在正在慢条斯理的换衣服，但是下体像潮水一样涌来的燥热和欲望让他无暇顾及这些，Peter从来没有像现在一样的渴望Tony，渴望被什么东西填满，Peter从鼻腔发出一声哭腔的祈求，Tony只是耐心的摸了摸Peter被汗水打湿的头发，“好好在家待着等我回来”  
然后房间只剩下嗡嗡作响的跳蛋声和Peter带着哭腔的却被遏制的呻吟，他几欲在快感的浪潮中崩溃，但蜘蛛异能又带给他强大的耐力

实际上，Tony也不过出去几个小时，Peter感觉自己好像度过了一个世纪，在这期间他高潮迭起，但这并没有缓解他渴望被填满的欲望，他腰肢无力，被折磨的意识混沌的Peter感觉自己要被情欲淹死了，脸上和脖颈上湿漉漉一片，因为不断呻吟而流出的口水和情欲的泪水混在一起，他狼狈不堪，但他现在只求Tony能狠狠的进入他贯穿他，除此之外他别无所求。

门边传来一丝异动，他知道那是谁回来了，Peter的大腿根狠狠的抽动了一下，接着大股的淫液又从后穴里涌出——很显然，他又高潮了，但Peter数不清这是第几次了，他意识恍惚，只是无力的从鼻腔发出一声哭泣，Peter很佩服自己，他认为下一秒自己就会昏厥，可他的的确确的坚持到了现在。

“well...kid，nice work”皮鞋扣地的哒哒声传来，Peter收缩这空虚的后穴

“快点，快点....贯穿我”Peter根本不知道他在想什么，他只剩下本能的意识。


End file.
